Right Here All Along
by 71star
Summary: Bella comes home to be w/ her family once her mom is diagnosed with breast cancer. She runs into her ex-boyfriends brother and sparks fly. How will this all play out in the small town of Forks.
1. Chapter 1

Right Here All Along

Chapter 1

Grey skies, green trees and rain. Lots and Lots of rain.

This was a constant in Forks.

I sighed as I drove my new black Dodge Journey through the small town to my childhood home.

I was coming home because my mom had just been diagnosed with breast cancer.

My brother Jasper and his wife Maria lived there, he worked with my dad, who has been sheriff there for the past 25 years. My mom has her own beauty salon, she's been a hairdresser since she graduated high school. Maria was a stay at home mom to my beautiful niece Claire.

My twin sister Alice lived in New York City and worked as a designer for Betsy Johnson. Their tastes were scary similar and they were always giving me samples to wear.

My name is Bella Swan and I'm a freelance photographer. I make very good money even though I'm one of the youngest at the top. I do have my sister in part to thank for that. I'm Betsy Johnson's photographer whenever she has a new line or layout and for fashion week. I'm also sought after by socialites for their parties, engagements and weddings.

I've traveled to Forks for a quick weekend visit if I'm having to travel out of the country or going to be gone for long periods of time. But when I'm home I devote all my time to my family. I might make an early trip to First beach for the first rays of sunlight or to the cliffs. I also hike in the woods for twilight pictures. I'm working on my first 'coffee table' book and it will include shots like these from all over the world.

"Mom, dad, I'm here." I yell out as I walk in the house.

"In here Bella." I hear my mom's voice call out.

I walk in and my childhood home has been transformed, totally remodeled.

It's all open floor plan in soft neutrals with hints of green.

"Mom, when did this all happen?" I asked totally floored, of course I haven't been home in a year, I've been all over Asia following a designer who was planning a new line. My car was courtesy of him.

"Well, a lot can happen in a year baby." Mom smiles and pats the couch.

I look around and see a huge year round sunroom has been added on the back and it looks like a bedroom off the living room.

"Yeah, I see that. WOW! What all was done?" I asked.

She proceeds to tell me about the sunroom, their new master suite, the new kitchen and she even update our old rooms and the bathroom upstairs.

"We re-did the half bath down here too, we didn't want everyone to have to walk upstairs. It's a bathroom/laundry room. Your dad had a huge garage and workshop built outback too." She smiled.

"It's beautiful. Who in Forks builds like this?" I asked surprised.

"You remember Jacob Black, right?" My mom smiled sweetly. They always tried to fix us up, it just wasn't happening on either of our parts. Jake was into guys. Thankfully his dad was OK with that when he came out senior year. We lost touch when I went away to school.

"Yeah of course." I smiled.

"He and his partner have their own business. They do everything from car repairs to home repairs and rebuilds." She shrugged.

"Wow. They've got good decorating sense too." I looked around.

My mom was shaking her head 'no'.

"Oh. Well then did Maria help you? Because I KNOW you didn't decorate this. You'd have caved to dads trout and sports décor like before." I laughed and she knew I was right. I'd grown up with mounted fish and deer and sports memorabilia all over the house.

"No. I had Esme Cullen's help." She beamed.

I tried to change the subject but mom wouldn't let me.

"Now Bella it's been 7 years. You need to get over that." She snapped.

"No mom. It's been 9! Edward is two years older than me. I should have let dad and Jasper shoot him in the ass with the BB gun." I smiled wickedly.

"Bella! He's a man." She huffed.

"MOM! We'd been dating for 6 months. He told me he loved me. I gave in on his prom night and let him take my virginity. Only for him to break up with me, over my inexperience and not in private either, remember? He did it in the middle of the school at lunch!" I raised my voice.

My mom just tsked and shook her head. "Enough. It's done and over with. I still love Esme and she still cares for you."

"I'm going to unpack." I sighed and headed upstairs.

"Jasper and Maria will be here for dinner shortly." She yelled up after me. I waved to let her know I heard her.

I'd just finished unpacking when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I sighed.

"Sis!" Jasper came in and hugged me.

"Hey. Looking good." I smiled and tugged on his short hair.

"Yeah, turning 30 in two weeks, had to blend the grey in somehow." He laughed.

Jasper was turning 30 in two weeks, he was a Christmas baby and Alice and I would be 25 on Valentine's Day. Yeah, my parents have a thing for Holidays. Their anniversary is on New Year's. They'll have been married for 31 years this New Year.

"I know, you're an old man now. Plans for any more babies before your sperm gets too old." I laughed.

"As much as I love you sis, I don't want to hear you talking about my sperm. That's just gross." He laughed with me. "But, no. We've tried and nothing's happened. We're fine with Claire. She'll be 5 this year and Maria agrees with me, if we really want another, we'll adopt." He shrugged.

Dinner was fabulous. Maria was a wonderful cook and I loved coming home and eating her homemade Spanish food. And her flan was sinful.

I sat by Claire who kept giggling with me and making silly faces.

My dad just laughed and asked when I'm going to grow up.

"I'm only 25 dad, I don't need to grow up." I said making a silly face.

"Well, your mom and I would love to see you at least settle down, give us some grandkids. Hell knows Alice never will." He shook his head.

"Dad. Alice is just having fun. Hell, she's had a serious relationship for the past 3 years. More than me. I haven't dated since college." I looked at him sternly.

"Then why haven't we met him? Is she embarrassed of her small town family?" my dad started in.

"Dad, that's not it. She's super busy. Hell the only reason I saw her in New York is because I was shooting her show." I shook my head.

"How long are you here for?" Maria asked.

"For as long as I'm needed. I might have to make a quick trip here and there to talk with my publisher, but no out of the country trips." I smiled.

"Good. I'll have someone to talk to while these 3 work all day." Maria laughed.

"Work? Mom, I thought you were supposed to be resting?" I snapped.

"Bells, when I start my treatment and have surgery, I'll be resting all the time. I want to work while I can." She shrugged.

"Oh, OK." I stated.

After dinner Jasper asked if I'd like to go out to the bar with him.

"What about Maria?" I asked.

"No, she's not one for drinking." He shrugged.

"Alright, let me change and we can go." I smiled and ran upstairs.

We drove to the bar and as we walk inside everyone says hi to Jasper and I get wolf whistles.

"Damn Bells, you'd think these guys haven't seen you before." Jasper laughed.

"Well, it's been close to 9 years or more… Depending on who it is." I reminded him.

"True, true." He laughed as he led me to a table.

The waitress came over and Jasper ordered us 2 beers.

"So, how many of your gang is still here?" I teased.

"My gang? Yeah right. Most of them just wanted you." He scoffed.

"Yeah right. Let's see, there was James, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Edward, Emmett and Laurent. Everyone knew I was Edward's and they didn't dare come near me, even when he used me and dumped me. I doubt any of them were that interested." I reiterated.

"Pffffttt… Since the time you started high school Mike wanted in your pants. I think Tyler and Eric would've taken on the challenge too, if not for Edward's threats." Jasper challenged.

"I was 14! How would Edward even know I was on the map? He was the center of every girl's universe, way before I came along." I argued.

"Whatever. Can we drop it? You have a drooler coming this way." I laughed.

"Jasper! What's up my man? Who's this beautiful woman?" the guy asked.

"Eric, come on. You don't remember Bella?" Jasper joked.

"Holy Shit! Bella?" Eric questioned and leaned down to give me a hug.

"Yeah, it's me." I smiled back.

"Wow! College did you good. You still single?" he blurted out.

"Um, thanks. Yeah, I just came out of a relationship." I told him truthfully.

"Wow! I just don't know what else to say. I'm going to call everyone and tell them to hurry their asses up." And with that he was standing up and pulling out his cell.

"Ugh! Please tell me he's not calling them all." I begged.

"No, he'll text them all though." Jasper laughed.

"Not cool bro!" I stated in mock annoyance.

Jasper and I sat there talking about what's changed and who's got married/divorced over the years and who were still players.

"Mike and Jessica finally got married, after he knocked her up. But they're good for each other. Eric and Angela got married and have 2 kids a boy and a girl. Laurent moved away, no one's heard from him in a while. James has been in and out of trouble, I've had to arrest him twice. Tyler is still Tyler, trying to be a player and Edward is a heart surgeon here. Emmett, he owns his own businesses." Jasper smiled thinking about his friends.

Everyone started to arrive and most were shocked that I'd grown into a woman. They all remember me as 'Edward's' and asked about what I did now.

I was glad that the bar was fairly relaxed and people from cutoffs to suits were in here, I didn't feel to out of place in my skinny jeans, knee high black leather boots and my black, very deep V-neck sweater. It was an Alice design and in New York I wasn't too self-conscious to wear it, but here, it seems like everyone is staring at my boobs.

"Hey! What's up?!" A deep voice boomed behind me and I got chills.

"Emmett! What's up? You finally got away I see." Jasper laughed. "Where's the other half?" Jasper asked and as he came to sit at the table I saw how gorgeous he'd become. "Oh, got called in for an emergency." Emmett shrugged.

"And who's this beauty?" he smiled, kissing my hand.

"Surely you remember Bella. Your twin's girlfriend." Mike laughed and a dark expression clouded his face for a second before it was gone.

"Bella?" He whispered.

I felt guilty staring at him. His wife was at work and he's out at a bar. But hey, so is Jasper.

"So, how long are you here for?" Tyler asked.

"For as long as my mom needs me. I'll have to go to California or New York a few times, but I'm making Forks my permanent home." I clarified.

"Ah, can't stay away from your man." Mike assumed and I saw that look cross Emmett's face again. I guess he was bored.

"Uh, no. I'm single. I'll have to go meet with my editor or maybe do a few shoots." I shrugged.

"Ahhh, that's right. Famous fashion photographer." A nasally voice said behind me.

"Well, well, well… Look at the trash they left behind." I stood and faced Lauren.

"Oh, get over yourself Swan. You're just bitter because Edward deflowered you and then dumped you. You know he warmed my bed for several nights." She flipped her hair.

"Yeah, I think not. Hope you didn't pass along a disease to him." I laughed.

"Lauren go away." Jasper snapped.

"The old lady let you out, huh?" Lauren laughed.

"Lauren." There was warning in my brother's voice.

"Lauren, you need to go." Emmett snapped and she scurried away.

"Sorry about that Bella." Emmett gave me a weak smile.

"No apology necessary unless she's a friend of your wife." I shrugged.

The table burst out laughing. Emmett was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, Emmett isn't married." Mike was laughing.

"Oh, well you said is other half." I pointed out.

"His brother Bella, you know, they're twins." Mike said sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah I know Edward." I spat his name.

"Guys, leave her alone. She doesn't want to talk about him, I'm sure." Emmett scolded.

"Thanks." I smiled and excused myself to the ladies room.

After I finished, I stopped by the bar to order shots for everyone, knowing I needed one if talk about Edward was to happen.

The bartender told me the waitress would bring them right over.

As I made my way back to the table, I could see a few more people had joined us. As I took my seat between Emmett and Jasper I looked up to see Edward.

His smiled faltered and then he whispered my name. "Bella."

AN:

I hope you'll enjoy this new story…

The first chapter is super long… I don't know if they'll all be this long, but Bella was a little long winded.

This story idea was brought up by **Kay5678**… Thanks for the plot bunny!

I hope you'll enjoy this crazy rides…

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

Right Here All Along

Chapter 2

I sat down at the table and started talking to Emmett about what he did.

He told me he was the football coach at Forks High and the Guidance Counselor.

We talked about what we'd been up to over the years and he asked if I had a serious boyfriend in New York and I told him I'd been single for about a year. He said he'd been single for almost 9 months, he'd caught her cheating.

I could feel Edward's stare on me, but ignored it. Emmett was much more interesting to me.

"So, why did you choose photography? I always thought you'd be an English teacher." Emmett inquired.

"Well, I do have an English degree as well as my B.S. in Photography." I smiled.

"Wow! Did you have any fun in college?" Emmett smiled.

"Well, after my sophomore year, I dove into school. I took online classes and finished high school a year early and took my basic classes at FCC, that way when I went NYU all I had left were my classes for English and Photography. I just worked hard, that's why I was home only for Thanksgiving and Christmas, because the school closed." I smiled.

"Wow! That's awesome dedication. I know your parents are proud of you and Alice both." He smiled back.

"Yeah, I know. I just feel bad now that I didn't get home more. What if something would've happed to them and I was half way around the world?" he leaned forward and brushed the tears off my face that I didn't ever realized had started falling.

"What the hell Emmett?" Edward growled. "Why are you making her cry?" he snapped.

"Excuse me Edward? When did I become your concern? I think that ended 9 years ago." I spat and got up to walk out.

"Bella, wait!" It was Emmett, but I was so pissed I kept walking.

"Bella, please! You can't walk home." Emmett pleaded, so I stopped.

"Emmett, I don't' want to come between you and Edward. I can walk." I turned to keep walking.

"I told Jasper I would drive you. Please!" he begged.

"OK." I relented.

We drove home quietly.

"Can I take you to lunch tomorrow?" he asked as we pulled into my parent's driveway.

"Emmett, I really don't want complications." I sighed.

"What's complicated about lunch?" he shrugged.

"Your brother will be pissed." I stated matter of factly.

"Do you still care about Edward?" he asked with a hurt look.

"NO! I did at first, but by the time I started the next school year, I was over it. I had everyone staring at me and talking about me because of what he'd done and how he'd done it, but I just ignored them. Alice and I pretty much kept to ourselves. I want nothing to do with him." I said with the confidence I felt.

"Good. Because then I couldn't do this." He pulled me close to him and crashed his lips to mine.

"Emmett. Don't do this to get Edward jealous." I shook my head.

"That was so not for Edward. That was for me and something I wanted to do a long time ago." He smiled sincerely. "So, lunch tomorrow?" he smiled.

"OK. Sounds good." I relented.

"I'll be here at 11:00, we'll go to Port Angeles, there's a great new restaurant there." He kissed my cheek as he helped me out of his Hummer.

"OK. See you then." He smiled and watched me until I walked inside.

I'm lying in bed, trying to sleep when my phone beeps.

_**Thanks for telling me where you went!~J**_

_**Sorry J, Edward just pissed me off.~B**_

_**Well, thank Emmett for texting Me.~J**_

_**OK.~B**_

_**Ah Ha! So you are going to see him again! :p ~J**_

_**Ugh! You're such a brat! Yes, we're going to lunch.~B**_

_**He likes you. I can tell.~J**_

_**Are we really going to have this conversation through text?~B**_

_**Hell yeah! I can't very well drive over there drunk!~J**_

_**Then get some sleep and come take me to breakfast.~B**_

_**Will do sis! See you at 7!~J**_

_**Ugh! OK! Love ya!~B**_

Finally around 2am I fell asleep.

My alarm blared at 6am.

I groaned and got up. I showered and threw on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top along with the matching jacket and my sneakers.

I heard Jasper and my parents in the kitchen talking, dad was dressed for work as was Jasper.

"I thought you were off today bro." I smiled.

"No, I just go in late, gotta take my sister to breakfast." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"So, who brought you home last night?" my dad raised his eyebrows and I shot Jasper a dirty look.

"Emmett Cullen." I sighed.

"Oh? He's a wonderful man Bell. He loves kids too!" my mom all but squealed.

"It was a ride home, not a marriage proposal." I huffed.

"Pretty damn close for Emmett." Jasper laughed and I rolled my eyes, trying to drag him out of the house before my mom was calling Esme and planning a damn wedding.

"Really? You had to go there." I asked.

"What?" he tried to play innocent.

"You had to do the whole Emmett thing." I snarked.

"The whole Emmett thing?" he asked innocently.

"Jasper, seriously. I don't need anything serious." I said somewhat convincing.

Breakfast was fun with Jasper we talked and laughed, saw a few people I knew from school and promised to catch up with them later on.

Jasper dropped me off at home on the way to the station.

I dressed and got ready for lunch with Emmett.

I wore a pair of skinny jeans, a deep purple, long sleeve Henley shirt and my purple Converse. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and added some lip gloss, and I was ready to go. I grabbed my house key and cell phone and was ready, just as Emmett knocked on the door.

"Wow! You look great." He smiled.

"Thanks? It's just jeans and a shirt." I shrugged as he opened the door.

"Yeah, but you can pull it off and still look good." He smiled at me.

We drove in relative silence, I didn't know Emmett to well, I'd seen him when I dated Edward and around Jasper, but he was always pretty nice.

"I hope you like Thai food." He smiled.

"Yeah, I do. I ate it often in New York." I smiled back.

We arrived at the little restaurant and Emmett ordered the daily special for us to share.

We talked for a bit and when our food came we ate with little conversation, due to the food was so delicious.

"So, how long are you here?" Emmett questioned.

"Oh, um for good, or until my mom is better. I might just make this my home base." I shrugged.

"That would be great. I'd like to get to know you better." Emmett smiled his dimpled smile at me.

"Look, you're a great guy Emmett, but I don't want to cause problems with you and your brother." I sighed.

"Bella, I don't give a shit what Edward thinks! We're adults, he was an ass to you and I want you to know that I will never be like that." Emmett declared.

'Can we just take it day by day then? I mean we don't really know each other." I caved.

"Of course. It'd be crazy to rush into anything." He held my hand across the table.

"That and I will be back and forth to New York and California, some small side trips here and there." I informed him.

"That's cool. Jasper told me what you did, as far as who you worked for and such. What would you say to taking pictures for the sports teams at the high school?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can work something out. It might take a few more dinners on your part though." I smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm a pretty good cook." He boasted.

"Well then. We'll just have to see about that." I teased.

We arrived back at my parent's house and he stopped me before I could get out.

"Thanks for coming today. I had a great time. And I do want to get to know you better. And if you're looking for your own place. I know of a cabin for rent." He shrugged.

"OK. Thanks. I might take you up on that." I kissed his cheek before sliding out of the car and waking goodbye.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

It's another long one.

Bella just likes to ramble!

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

Right Here All Along

Chapter 3

Mom has started chemo, she's still working but only two days a week now.

She's doing well for the most part and hopefully they've caught all of it and she'll be in remission soon.

Alice is finally arriving today. Jasper is picking her up at the airport in Port Angeles. Mom and dad are upset because she wants to stay in a hotel and not with them. Her excuse was because she will have to work even though she's here for only a few days.

I'm back in New York, I have a meeting with the publisher for my book.

And when I get back I'm going to rent the cabin that Emmett took me to see. It overlooks a lake and has mountain and forest views, it's breathtaking and the perfect place to work on my book. It's a little isolated, but not so much so that I'll be scared. Emmett's house is practically next door.

I ran to my phone as I stepped out of the shower.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Bella?" My mom's voice carried through the receiver.

"Mom! Are you OK?" I rushed out.

"Yes and no. Yes, as far as the cancer I'm fine. But why are we just now hearing about Alice's girlfriend?" she panicked.

"Whoa! Slow down mom. She brought a friend with her?" I asked.

"Yes! A girlfriend!" she shouted.

"I get that mom, what's so wrong with that?" I asked.

"She's Gay Bella!" my mom yelled.

"OOOHHHHH…. I didn't know! All she ever told me was that she was dating." I laughed.

"Bella it's not funny! I want more grandchildren! Jasper and Maria are in no hurry for #2 and hell you don't even want or have a man to have sex with, I was holding out hope for Alice, since she's been in a relationship for 3 years!" My mom screeched.

"Thanks, I needed that mom." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I just love grandbabies." She sighed.

"Well, maybe Alice and her girlfriend will adopt or choose artificial insemination." I teased.

"Oh, I can only hope." I could tell my mom was smiling now.

"And who knows, there might be someone special for me." I teased again.

"Are you going to go after Emmett?" damn my mom.

"I'm not going to 'go after' him mom. We like each other and we've went out a few times to lunch, he's a nice guy." I sighed.

"Uh oh. What was that sigh for?" she questioned.

"I just don't want complications. He's Edward's brother." I whined.

"Bella, Edward is a grown man and he's got a girlfriend, so why should it matter?" she asked.

"Oh, well he didn't act like it when I was out with Jasper. He was instantly jealous because Emmett was talking to me." I told her.

"Well, because he knows he screwed up dumping you all those years ago." She smiled.

"Any way, how are you feeling?" I changed the subject.

"Feeling good. They're going to do the surgery next week. Will you be home?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah, I should be back Sunday afternoon." I replied.

"OK, good. I want to have a get together on Sunday night." My mom hinted.

"And by get together, you mean trying to hook Emmett and me up?" I questioned.

"Bella! Do you really think I'd do that?" she gasped.

"Yes, yes I do! And you'll invite Esme and Carlisle too, I know you mom." I laughed.

"Ok, Ok, you got me." She laughed too. "I love you Bella. See you Sunday afternoon." She smiled.

"Love you too. Give dad my love." I replied and then ran to get dressed so I wasn't late for my appointment.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this bonding with Bella and her mom…

Renee isn't homophobic, she just wants grandbabies…

And Alice was her hope, b/c she's been dating someone for 3 years…

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

Right Here All Along

Chapter 4

It was great seeing Esme and Carlisle again, they welcomed me like it was yesterday.

Esme and my mom had played matchmaker.

Honestly it didn't take too much, but we didn't tell them that.

We'd been dating exclusively for two months now and he had Spring Break next week and was going to New York with me for a meeting with my publisher.

"Thanks for inviting me babe." Emmett kissed me as we reached the hotel.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

As soon as we were in the room he pounced. Emmett and I had a very active sex life to say the least.

He even took me on his desk at work during his lunch hour one day.

"That plane ride was too long. I wanted to fuck you in the bathroom and join the mile high club." Emmett groaned.

"Em, I've got a meeting in an hour." I moaned as he kissed down my neck.

"That's enough time to make you scream my name beautiful." He smirked as he lifted me up and ripped my panties off.

It was rough and savage and I felt like a million bucks when he was finished. For someone as big and intimidating looking as Emmett for him to make me feel like the only woman in the world was the best feeling ever. By the time I freshened up and got to my meeting I felt like I could rule the world.

My meeting went great and I would do my book tour over the summer that way Emmett could meet up with me at certain points.

I was head over heels and I knew I needed to tell him about everything, but I was scared. I figured I'd give it a little more time, make sure he was the one. No one knew of what happened.

We had an awesome week in New York, I showed him around and enjoyed having him with me.

Emmett and I were pretty much inseparable for the next two weeks. I usually stayed at his house during the week since he had school and we stayed at my place during the weekend.

We were going to his parents' house for Sunday dinner and I don't know why I was nervous. I guess because we were official now.

"Bells, there's no reason to be nervous. It's just my parents. You've known them most of your life." Emmett chuckled as I stood in my closet trying to decide what to wear.

"I know, but its different now. What if they're not happy about us being together?" I sighed.

Emmett let out a hearty laugh. "Girl, they'd be happy if you married our dog! They love you silly." He kissed my shoulder.

"M-married?" I shuddered.

"It's just a figure of speech. Don't sound repulsed." He turned and stomped out of the room.

I sighed, I guess this would be a long night. I finally settled on a floral wrap dress with cap sleeves and a pair kitten heels that matched. I left my hair down in long waves and called it good.

I walked out to the living room and Emmett was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to sound scared. It just caught me off guard." I rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I just, I feel very protective of you and I already feel so close to you. I've fallen for you Bella. I love you." Emmett pulled me into his lap and kissed me deeply.

I put my head against his cheek. "I feel so deeply for you to Emmett. I've just been hurt so bad in the past. I- I just need to make sure. You understand, right?" I kissed him softly.

"Yes, I do beautiful and as long as we're close to the same page, I'm good with that. I can wait. I'll never push you. Never." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Now, let's go before ma gets mad that we're late." He picked me up and carried me to that door.

"Bella!" Esme hugged me. "I'm so glad you found Emmett. You two are perfect together." She whispered in my ear and pulled me into kitchen as Emmett went in search of his father.

"Damn it Edward! Why did you invite her here tonight?" Carlisle snapped inside his office as Emmett entered.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett snapped.

"Emmett…" Carlisle warned.

"It's _FAMILY _dinner night." Edward spat.

"Then why is Irina coming?" Emmett goaded.

"Because she's my fiancé." Edward sneered. "She has a right to be here." He glared at his dad.

"Dad, excuse me, I don't think we'll be staying." Emmett turned to leave.

"You brought _**HER**_ here and I'm getting grilled about Irina?" Edward spat.

"Yes, Bella was invited." Emmett stated confidently.

"This is unbelievable! You've taken my sloppy seconds and somehow managed to make mom and dad fall in love with her." Edward laughed bitterly.

"We've never stopped loving Isabella." Carlisle snapped. "Now both of you behave and show your mother some respect. Edward Irina better be well behaved tonight or she will NOT be welcome back in my home." Carlisle stated with a finality that made Edward sigh and not argue.

"Esme, I loved what you did to my parents' house. It's beautiful." I smiled as I helped Esme with the salads.

"Well thank you. What do you think of Emmett's places?" Esme smiled.

"I knew the cabin was his or yours once I stepped foot in it. They're both decorated way too nicely for a bachelor." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, he was afraid you wouldn't rent it once you found out. He came over the day after he first saw you blabbering about how beautiful you'd become and how he had to find a way to get to know you. You, not the high school Bella." Esme smiled kindly, but before we could finish our talk Emmett walked in with Carlisle and then Edward. I swallowed tickly as he glared at me.

"Hey ladies, dinner smells great!" Emmett wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. My eyes fluttered closed, falling deeper and deeper for him.

The doorbell rang and Edward sighed and excused himself.

"We'll need an extra place setting." Carlisle all but growled.

Esme shook her head and murmured something under her breath, Carlisle took the other place setting out to the table shaking his head.

"Mom, dad, Irina is here." Edward came into the kitchen with a smug smiled and Emmett's grip on me tightened.

"Irina, Bella." Edward spat my name like it was acid.

"Oh, I've heard about you." She giggled in her Russian accent.

"I've seen you in tabloids." I deadpanned and Esme smirked.

Irina rolled her eyes at me and I turned to Emmett, "Help me finish the table?"

We sat down to dinner and Carlisle poured the wine.

I sat next to Emmett and across from Edward.

Dinner was tense, but conversation flowed, although Irina always tried to keep it on her, Esme always brought it back to me.

"Everyone ready for dessert?" Esme smiled.

Carlisle helped Esme clear the dishes and it was tense at the table. Emmett had his hand on my back, rubbing circles.

Esme served dessert and it was a delicious chocolate lava cake.

"Oh, none for me. I've got a show this weekend." She smirked.

"Good, more for me." Emmett smiled and grabbed her plate.

"Do you know how long you'll have to work that off." She scrunched her nose.

"Yep and it'll be worked off tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Esme giggled and I smiled, but rolled my eyes.

"Oh, before we go any further, we've got news." Edward cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah we know you're engaged." Emmett sighed.

"No Emmett, that's not it." Edward smirked. "Tell them." He nudged Irina.

"We're expecting." She smiled.

I gasped, thoughts of years past flooding through my head, I excused myself and ran into the kitchen, joined by Esme.

I heard Emmett trying to keep calm with joking "You know how long that will take to work off." And laughing at his own joke.

"C-can you get Emmett please, I'm sorry. I need to go Esme." I hugged her tightly.

She nodded and a few seconds later Emmett came rushing in. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just need to go." I couldn't look him in the eye.

The ride home was tense and I could see Emmett getting ready to blow a gasket.

He pulled up to his drive way and I got out, walking towards the path to the cabin.

"Bella…" he ground out.

I just kept walking, I couldn't hurt him even more. I heard him behind me and ran, fumbling with my keys and sobbing.

"BELLA!" he yelled and chased after me.

"Bella." He said softly as he turned me to face him. "Do you still love Edward?" he asked, hurt in his eyes.

I shook my head no. I couldn't tell him, I looked down. He unlocked the door and led me inside.

"Sit, we're talking. I love you, you're not slipping away from me because of his stupid ass." Emmett ground out.

He made me some tea and grabbed himself a beer.

"Talk." He demanded.

"Emmett, I don't want to hurt you." I shook my head.

"You're scaring me. Please." He begged and grabbed my hands.

"OK. You know Edward was my first, we were only together 3 times, I KNOW I wasn't his first, and I wasn't stupid. I believed that he really loved me. After the first time, which hurt really bad, he was rough, I didn't want to do it anymore, but he used the 'if you love me' line and so I just let him do whatever. The last time he yelled at me and told me I was so inexperienced he didn't know why he even bothered, but I was so tight, it felt good." I sighed and was crying. "I was young and so stupid. The next day he broke up with me. You know what happened there. Anyway, a couple weeks later I was late. I freaked. I knew Jake had to go to Port Angeles for basketball camp, I asked if I could tag along to go to their library. He agreed and my parents gave the OK. The Planned Parenthood was two streets over, so I walked there after Jake pulled away, saying he'd call me when he was done. I walked in, told them my situation and it was taken care of. I cried. I've cried a lot since that day. No one knows what I went through, what I've been through. You're the first person I've had sex with since then. I've had relationships but they always ended because I wouldn't sleep with them. That's why I threw myself into my work and when I would come home it was only for two to three days, I'd stay inside and concentrate on my family." Emmett pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"Bella, I'm not him. I love you no matter what, this… this just confirms why. You're too good for him, always were. Please, please say you'll be mine forever." He hugged me tightly.

"Yes, I'll be yours." I cried into his chest until I fell asleep.

AN:

ENJOY!

Reviews=LOVE


	5. Chapter 5

Right Here All Along

Chapter 5

Emmett and I are celebrating our first anniversary of dating.

I'm going to surprise him by finally moving in with him. He's been asking me since we first made it official all those months ago.

But he understood, he knew I needed to get my head together and work through my personal fears and not to forget my mom, she's been terribly brave this past year. She's had a double masactomy and radiation therapy and is now in remission, she hasn't been working because she was too weak, I try to keep her busy most days. We drive over to Jasper and Maria's house and visit for a while, do lunch with Esme and she's even started volunteering at the school, helping out wherever she can.

Emmett surprised me with a romantic dinner at home. He grilled out steaks and baked potatoes, corn on the cob and even made a chocolate cream pie, all by candle light on his back deck. It was beautiful.

"Em, I have something I need to tell you." I sighed.

"Bell, if it's bad news can it at least wait until after dinner? I just want this moment with you." He sounded defeated.

"Well, I don't think its bad news." I stressed.

He nodded for me to continue.

"I think it's time I moved." I looked at my plate.

"WHAT?! You said it wasn't bad!" he slammed his fist on the table.

I glared at him, he knew how I felt about his temper. We'd only had three major arguments over our relationship and only once he got so mad he put a hole in his wall.

"_Damn it Bells, why do you have to let him get to you?" he yelled_

"_I try not to let it! But sometimes it hurts to know what I did, and all because of him." I snapped._

"_That what he wants though! He thinks you still have a thing for him!" he laughed an unhappy laugh._

"_You know that's the furthest thing from my mind!" I jabbed his chest._

"_THEN DON'T FUCKING CRY AROUND HIM!" he punched the wall and I freaked, running back to the cabin and locking myself in my bedroom, crying, sobbing and ignoring him for three days._

He came over and took the door knob off, carried me to the bathroom, drew me a bath and set in there with me, kissing my neck and shoulders, giving me a massage, apologizing over and over.

After we'd finished our bath I laid into him about losing his temper and told him I wouldn't stand for it.

"Emmett, no… You've got it all wrong." I shook my head.

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes." I stood my ground.

"Well then enlighten me." He snapped.

"I think it's time for me to move… in here." I smiled at him.

He jumped from his seat and picked me up, spinning me around.

"Really?" he asked kissing me.

"Yes! Really!" I smiled.

"Bella you've made me the happiest man in the world!" he hugged me tight.

"I also found out some more great news. My book is being made into a movie." I smiled wide.

"When?" he smiled with me.

"Well, the book tour was really successful last summer, they're wanting to start this summer. And I get to have a say in casting and will be on-site for the filming." I told him.

"This summer?" he sighed.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I questioned.

"Well, I was hoping we could set a date." He shrugged and sat me back in my chair.

"We still can, and you know I don't want anything big." I hinted.

"Do you know when in the summer?" he queried.

"I'm not sure yet, but I believe they're shooting for production to start right after the 4th of July." I answered.

"Well, let's set a date before then and we can use the shooting time as our honeymoon." He shrugged.

"If you would like that, OK." I smiled and continued "I want it small, maybe here or at your parents, in the garden." I suggested.

"My parents would be the better bet. It's easier to find and that way we can leave whenever. If it's here we'd have to wait for everyone to be gone." He mentioned.

"Very true! Smart and Sexy." I rubbed my foot up and down his leg.

"That's what I'm supposed to say." He joked.

He carried me to bed after dinner was finished and made slow and passionate love to me all night, we slept little, and loved a lot!

AN:

ENJOY!

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

Right Here All Along

Chapter 6

Our wedding was all planned and I'd gotten the start date of my film.

We decided to do a 4th of July wedding and BBQ, it was much more US than a fancy wedding.

Emmett was going to wear a pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt.

I had found a nice simple white sundress that came to the knees.

Filming was going to start the week after our wedding in Canada, so we were leaving early to have some actual honeymoon time and Emmett would stay with me the entire summer, until he had to return to school.

We'd also decided we wanted to start a family, so I threw my pills away a month before the wedding. Sooner rather than later.

We had also started talking about expanding his house and fixing the cabin up for my office, that way I would have my own space for writing, and our house would be for everything else. We were taking two of the bedrooms upstairs and making them into one giant master suite and the other one into a nursery. Then downstairs we were basically gutting, making it all open floor plan and adding a guest room and bath as well and of course Esme was taking care of everything and we were going to stay in the cabin while the construction was going on, that way they could come and go as they please and hopefully it'll all be finished by the time Emmett gets back and goes back to work.

"Babe, are you sure this is what you want?" Emmett asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, I want simple. I want you." I told him standing on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"OK, I just want what you want. I care about your happiness." He said as he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom.

"Don't forget, tonight is dinner at my parents." Emmett said as he kissed me goodbye for his morning run.

"I know. Esme asked me to bring dessert, so I'm making something special." I smiled.

"Oh really? What is it?" he asked kissing down my neck.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait. But you might need to run a few extra miles to eat some." I turned and captured his lips for a sensual kiss and shooed him away.

Esme was making Italian tonight and I was going to make tiramisu, I knew it was one of Emmett's favorites because he ordered it everywhere we went.

I'd arranged it with Esme to come over that morning and make it so Emmett wouldn't know.

"Esme, I'm here." I called out.

"She's not here." _His_ voice wrapped around me like a noose.

"Oh, um she told me to come by so I could make dessert for tonight." I stumbled over my words.

"She had to run and pick up some samples or something for a project she's immersed in." he rolled his eyes.

I'm guessing he doesn't know about our plans, makes me happy and nervous.

"So, what are you making? I remember you were a good cook." He smirked.

It was my turn to roll my eyes and I walked into the kitchen, with him following me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I stopped and faced him.

"Irina and I had a fight. I'm staying here for a few days." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So still running away from your problems." I turned and headed to the pantry to get my ingredients.

"I don't recall running from you." He stated.

"Oh, that's right! You embarrassed me in front of the entire school, so much better." I turned towards the counter and pulled my hair up before washing my hands.

He grabs my hand and stares at it. "What the fuck is this?" he snapped and squeezed my wrist.

"It's a ring. Something you give to someone when you ask them to marry you." I stated sarcastically.

"I know what the fuck it is, how did Emmett get it?" he snapped.

"I'm guessing from your parents." I tried to pull my wrist away.

"That was our grandmother's ring! The first to get engaged was to get it!" he growled.

"I'm guessing your parents weren't happy with your choice." I shrugged and managed to get my wrist free.

"Bella! I'm back…" Esme stopped when she saw the standoff in the kitchen.

"You were supposed to be gone." Esme snapped.

"My surgery was cancelled, don't have to be in until noon." He smiled.

"Are you OK Bella?" Esme checked.

"Yeah, we were just having a disagreement." I shrugged.

"Did he bug you about the ring?" she looked to Edward who just shrugged.

"Edward, you know how we feel about Irina. She is nothing but a high class whore!" Esme stated and Edward's eyes flared.

"But your precious Bella is Ms. Goody Too Shoes!" he snapped.

"Compared to Irina, yes!" Esme raised her voice.

"I don't want to cause any problems." I told Esme.

"Bella, you're not causing any problems. Edward is upset because he didn't get the ring for Irina, I'm sorry I didn't warn you." Esme shook her head.

"Esme, I'm fine. Edward just needs to grow up." I turned around and started putting everything together.

"Babe, this is by far the best tiramisu I've ever tasted." Emmett groaned.

"This is delicious Bella." Carlisle announced.

"Thank you both so much." I smiled and squeezed Emmett's hand.

Dinner was nice, it was Emmett, his parents and I, Edward was working late.

We talked about the wedding and if we were nervous yet and while the guys were cleaning the kitchen Esme and I were looking at all the samples of paints and textiles for the house.

It was a nice relaxing evening, compared to how the day had started.

AN:

Reviews=Love


	7. Chapter 7

Right Here All Along

Chapter 7

I was in New York, alone.

I missed Emmett, but he couldn't get away and my editor needed me to come and talk over the next book and write out a plan of action for it before I'm too busy with everything else.

I decided to go shopping and get some items for my honeymoon, stuff I knew I'd never find in Washington.

I was in Laina Jane boutique when I walked out of the dressing room and right into Irina.

"Isabella! How are you?" she smiled at me with all he model friend looking at me in distaste.

"I'm good. You?" I questioned.

"Wonderful, wonderful darling." All laid on in her thick Russian accent.

"Are you shopping for Edward?" I asked politely.

"Edward? Oh no! He and I are no longer. I lost the baby and he flew off the wall!" she waved her hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I squeezed her hand.

"No, no. It was for the best. It would've ruin my modeling career. Edward wants to be a father." She snorted.

I just stood their stunned.

"What's this?" she lifted my left hand and looked at my engagement ring.

"Emmett and I are engaged." I smiled.

"And this is your ring?" She held it up for her friends to see and they all giggled. "Emmett is Edward's twin. They're total opposites. Edward is the rich, successful and handsome doctor and Emmett is the high school P.E. couch." Irina snuffed.

"Emmett is much more than a P.E. coach! He's the school counselor, he owns several properties in Forks and he's a very caring person. This ring means so much to him that's why he gave it to me! It was his grandmothers!" I pulled my hand away like hers was on fire.

"You don't have to explain. If you're happy with that trinket." She smiled.

"Trinket? Irina, Esme was right about you." I snapped and walked away.

"Esme is a boring woman with nothing better to do than run her sons lives!" Irina yelled after me and I stopped.

"You're just jealous because Esme likes me and actually WANTS me with her son!" I snarl.

"You're just with Emmett because Edward dumped you for being a lousy lay!" she jabbed.

I stormed out of the store and down the street to the nearest coffee shop to call Emmett.

Looking at my watch knowing he'd be almost finished with lunch.

"Hey babe." Emmett greeted.

"Hey." I whispered on the verge of tears.

"Bells, are you alright?" I heard his chair push back and the door slam open.

"I-I'm fine. Just a run in with Irina and her friends. She said some horrible things and I just needed to hear your voice to calm down and smile." I sighed.

"You'll be home in two days and I'll show you just how much I can make you smile and forget anything Irina said," he laughed and I could imagine him wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm looking forward to that." I smiled.

"Good. Sure you're OK? I've got to get back. I hate to leave you though if you need me." He said sweetly.

"I'll be good. Just had to hear your voice. I love you." I smiled into the phone.

"I love you too. Talk to you tonight?" he asked.

"You can count on it." I gave kisses over the phone and hung up. I ordered a coffee and caught a cab back to the office. I told my editor I wanted things finished today. I wanted to fly out in the morning to be home after Emmett went to work and surprise him when he came home.

She told me she could finish the write up and I could come by before my flight to sign everything.

I told her it'd be better if she met me at the airport, that way I wouldn't be cutting it close. She agreed and would be in the car when it came to get me, that way I wouldn't have to worry about having to get a cab in the morning.

I slept a little on the flight. I knew I'd need my rest for tonight.

I landed at Sea-Tac and ran around getting everything for tonight.

Strawberries, champagne, melted chocolate, candles, bubble bath and lastly all the ingredients for fondue after a night of love making.

I had soft music playing, candles lit from the front door to the bedroom and bathroom, knowing when he walked in he'd be surprised.

I had just finished getting in the tub when I heard him ask for me.

"Bella?" he yelled out.

"In here baby!" I yelled back.

He walks in and is already naked.

"Babe, I love when you surprise me. But damn, this takes the cake." His smile was a mike wide.

I explained what all I had planned for him and he responded by bringing me to a mind blowing orgasm in the tub, after that he dried me off, pulled his undershirt on over my head for me to wear, pulled on his boxers and carried me to the dining room.

"Sorry babe, I'm starving I need food and them more of you for dessert." He kissed me and then brought out the items for fondue.

We ate and talked about my trip, I told him everything Irina said and he in turn told me that Irina was a money hungry bitch and Edward was stupid to ever get stuck with her.

"What's that noise?" I asked as the beeping continued.

"I've gotta go to work babe. Come join me for lunch if you're awake." He kissed my forehead and left quietly.

I awoke a couple hours later. I saw I had time to shower and stop and get us lunch.

I was smart and called ahead to have a picnic lunch made for us.

"Bella, you're increasable." He smiled as he walked out to the football field.

"Well, it's sunny and I've got the perfect man, why not give him the best damn lunch I can." I whispered as I leaned closer.

"I've got the perfect woman. Damn, I can't wait to call you Mrs. Cullen." Emmett growled as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Emmett if we don't stop everyone is going to get a show." I pushed him away.

We finished lunch and walked back to him class.

"Let's go out for dinner and a movie." Emmett smiled and kissed me softly before having to go back to class.

I drove home completely happy, and more in love with that man than could ever have hoped for.

AN:

Up next…A SURPISE!


	8. Chapter 8

Right Here All Along

Chapter 8

It was the week before our wedding and I was sick.

We'd just moved into the house, so we were thinking it was the dust still settling and my nerves over not just the wedding, but my movie that would start filming immediately after, during our honeymoon.

"Bells, you don't look so well." Emmett said Saturday morning.

"It's just stress. I've got so much on my plate." I assured him.

"OK. I don't want you to get out of bed. I've got to run into school and fill out forms that I won't be here to do over the summer and to add you as my wife." He smiled, leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I stayed in bed and slept the day away.

"Bells, wake up babe." Emmett kissed me softly.

"My dad is coming over in a little while to check on you." He whispered.

"Ugh! Em, come on. Really?" I rolled away from him.

"Bella. This has gone on long enough. You can't keep anything down and you've slept all day!" Emmett snapped.

I climbed out of bed and stumbled a little bit. "Do not yell at me Emmett! I won't stand for it. I'm stressed and this is not helping." I took off to the bathroom and started dry heaving.

"I'm sorry. Damn it, I'm trying to take care of you and I'm actually hurting you, I'm sorry." He rubbed my back.

I sat on the floor and cried. "I'm sorry that I'm so emotional. This is just added stress I DON'T need, we don't need right now." I shook my head.

After showering and drinking some hot tea, Emmett helped me on to the couch to wait for his dad.

He rubbed my feet and I must have dosed off, next thing I know Carlisle is waking me up.

"Bella, wake up I need to check your vitals." He whispered softly.

Carlisle checked everything and noted my BP was up a little.

"Bella, I'm going to give you medicine to help with the vomiting, I don't think its stress that's causing that and it's not the flu." He sighed.

"OK, then what is it?" I asked.

"I have a theory." He smiled.

"Don't keep it to yourself dad." Emmett snarked.

"I think Bella might be pregnant." He beamed.

"What?" Emmett came around before me.

"I'll need to do a urine and blood test for sure." He informed us.

"OK, let's go!" Emmett helped me up.

"Whoa! I just got off work. You two come in tomorrow morning and we'll do it in my office, I'll have results back within half an hour." Carlisle assured.

"OK, we'll be there first thing in the morning dad." Emmett shook his hand and walked him out. I broke down in tears.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Emmett came and wrapped me in his big bear arms.

"I-I just can't believe it." I cried.

"Believe what? That we're going to be parents. I think it's great!" Emmett beamed.

"No, I can't believe I'm getting a second chance at being a mother after what I did." I whispered.

Emmett picked me up and sat me on his lap, running his hands over my arms.

"Babe, just relax! You did nothing wrong when you were younger. You did what you thought was right. You were young, scared and alone." Emmett reassured.

"I just want this with you so bad, I didn't know I did, but I do. I love you so much, I want to give you everything you deserve and so much more." I smiled through my tears.

"That's supposed to be my line." He kissed me.

"If this is real, I want to wait until after our honeymoon to tell anyone. I want It to be our little secret." I smiled.

"Anything you want, I'll give it to you." He laid me on the couch and kissed me slowly, one thing leading to another.

"Bella, feeling any better?" Carlisle asked as we walked in.

"No, I was still dry heaving." I sighed.

"OK, let's get these tests done and then work out a plan to get you healthy." Carlisle smiled.

"Dad, we want to keep this quiet until after the honeymoon. We need to get Bella well enough to do that." Emmett smiled.

"That should be easy enough. We can pass it off as nerves, happens all the time. And Bella is under enough stress that it might work." Carlisle agreed.

After drawing the blood and taking the urine sample, Carlisle ordered a light snack for us and to see if I could hold it down.

"Bella, little sips of ginger ale will work wonders for you. As will saltines, keep them by your bed, have Emmett get them before you even sit up in the morning. This will help." He smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle stood up to answer it, thanking the tech on the other side for the results.

"OK, here's the moment of truth." He waved the card in his hand.

"Well?" Emmett asked.

"According to the levels you're pregnant. Until I get an ultrasound, I won't know how far. I'm guessing about 2 months." He smiled. "Congratulations!"

Emmett picked me up and spun me around.

"Stop! Gonna lose it!" I yelled.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" he hugged me close and kissed me.

"Thanks so much dad. We owe you." Emmett hugged him too.

"Come back on Friday, I'll have the ultrasound machine brought in and we can see what's going on." He informed and escorted us out of the office and home to rest.

AN:

Did you enjoy the surprise?

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

Right Here All Along

Chapter 9

Here we were on our honeymoon and I'm trying to find quiet time with my husband and be there for the movie producers and to top it all off I was still violently ill. Carlisle was coming this weekend and checking me out, we just didn't trust anyone else right now.

Emmett was getting frustrated and I was tired and crying, not the honeymoon we envisioned.

"Bells, please take a couple days off. We just need to stay in bed and get you relaxed." Emmett sighed as he paced the hotel room.

"Emmett, I'm fine." I smiled.

"Bella, you've LOST 8 pounds since our wedding! You're NOT fine. Why do you think I called my dad?" he walked over and hugged me.

"OK. I'll text the producer and let her know they can reach me by phone for the next couple of days." I relented.

"Bella, I'm not trying to be an asshole here. I love you and I only want the best for you, us." Emmett hugged me tight.

There was a knock on the door and Emmett kissed my forehead. "That'll be dad." He smiled.

He opened the door and immediately went off. "What the fuck is he doing here dad?" Emmett barked.

"Calm down son. I've got to get back, I've got an important meeting that came up. I just wanted to be here with Edward to go over everything with him. He'll stay for the next three weeks and watch Bella's progress. He's right next door if anything happens. He also has rights at the local hospital. I let them know Bella is a high-risk pregnancy, he can be lead doctor in her care." Carlisle nodded.

"Carlisle." I smiled and hugged him, he returned it and then led me to the room, telling me we needed to talk in private. I looked towards Emmett and he shrugged, as did Edward.

"Bella, I noticed when I looked at the ultrasound closer that you have some scar tissue." Carlisle sat calmly holding my hand and I lost it. I told him all of what happened, from Edward's roughness with me the first three times to the abortion.

"Bella, why didn't you come to us?" Carlisle asked sadly.

"I was scared, alone." I held onto him and cried.

"Will you be OK with Edward looking after you?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling him." I stated firmly.

"I'll stand beside you on that. I'll let him know it was from previous problems and will note it as well." Carlisle patted my hand.

"I'll get Edward so we can start the exam." He smiled and I nodded.

Twenty minutes later they were done and Carlisle said he'd run the blood and urine sample by the hospital and introduce Edward and then come back and have dinner with us before catching his flight home.

Emmett and I laid down for a short nap, listening to Carlisle I was going to take it easy.

Thankfully we gave them a key, we were out and didn't hear them come in. Carlisle woke us when it was time for dinner.

"Bella, I was able to get the tests ran right away since you're a high risk, you're dehydrated, and anemic. I've got some extra iron tablets for you and you're going to need a lot more rest and fluids. No more than five hours a day at work, if you know it's going to be a long day, they must provide you a place to rest or you come back to the hotel and they can contact you here. No arguments! Emmett and Edward will be with you, I'd prefer you NOT to drive." Carlisle stated.

"OK, we can make that work." Emmett spoke up.

"I'm with Emmett. She'll be in good hands dad, promise." Edward smiled softly at his brother and me.

Dinner was nice, Emmett and Edward talked civilly and I sat and listened, not wanting to interrupt their re-bonding.

Carlisle talked with me and noticed the same thing I did.

After dinner we headed back to the hotel as Carlisle caught a cab to the airport.

"If you guys need anything, I'm next door, just call." Edward smiled at his brother and wished us a good night.

Relaxing the next two days was nice and so hard to do.

My phone rang constantly and I was trying hard to keep food down again.

I was able to get Emmett and Edward to go out to lunch alone, promising I'd nap, which I did. Emmett woke me when they returned and said they'd brought back lunch.

I nibbled on it a little while and then excused myself to lay on the couch, immediately falling asleep.

"Emmett she's going to be fine. She's just having a rough pregnancy. We see these all the time. And it doesn't help she's stressing herself over the movie. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I know I screwed up years ago and I'm sorry. I hope it hasn't caused a rift between you two. You are perfect for each other." Edward sighed and walked out.

"How much did you hear?" Emmett asked as he walked towards the couch.

"All?" I smiled.

"I hope you're really OK with this." Emmett asked.

"Yes I am, especially if it means you're going to get your brother back. I know you've missed him. Now, let's work on our honeymoon exercise." I smiled wickedly and led him to the bed.

AN:

Sorry for the delay in updates…

I haven't been feeling well…

Hope you enjoy!

Reviews=Love


End file.
